Into The Show
by waterbalooner72
Summary: Me and my friend get transported into Hetalia. There will most likely be a lot of swearing and general violence. I'm not going to add any characters yet because some are going to be a surprise. Thanks for reading! Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own Hetalia and its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners.

My POV

'Hey, Bastard!' Yep, best ringtone ever. I guess I should see what it says…

*Bitch we should have a sleepover tonight! –Canadia

Yeah, that's my best friend Tamika.

*Hell yeah bitch! You can come over whenever. –Spain

We have been wanting to get together forever but we're both lazy assholes.

*Gimme 20 mins. –Canadia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip bitch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Hey, Bastard!'

*OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! –Canadia

Oops. That might be a good idea. As I run to the door, I slap my music player to play the Marukaite Chikyuu duet by America and England. That one is probably our favourite. "Hey bitch!" I shout as I open the door. It's kinda funny how we can both swear like Romano on a good day.

"Hi! It's 10:30, should we re-watch Hetalia, draw, or write?"

"I'm feeling lazy, lets watch."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip bitch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By now it's about 3:30ish, Tammy is asleep and I am tired. So what the hell, I'll sleep. I'm not going to turn the TV off though.

3rd person POV

As soon as her eyes slid closed, Mack fell asleep. What she didn't notice was that the screen started emitting those weird beam things from Paint It White. They gently and quietly engulfed the both of them and brought them through the screen, and into their favourite anime.

A/N: Gah! Really short first chapter I know. I just wanted to try to start it off. My first language is English, any mistakes with different languages will be Google translates fault. On another note, you and your best friend aren't best friends until people think you're dating ^_^ But whatever. Thanks for reading! Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I claim to own Hetalia and its characters. Everything belongs to its respective owners.

My POV

What the hell? Why does my head hurt, and why the shit do I hear a man's voice asking if I'm okay? Well, opening my eyes would be a start. Okay take in the surroundings… Men. An English man with blonde hair and green eyes, a hyper and obviously American man with blue eyes and a cowlick, a strict looking German man with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes, and an _adorable_ yet grumpy sounding Italian man who is swearing a lot. Holy shit.

Tamika's POV (finally)

Okay I am _not _on Mack's couch any more. Feels more like a table… Next, voices, four of them. English, American, German, and Italian. Well might as well open my eyes now. "What the fuck?" Arthur Kirkland, Alfred F. Jones, Ludwig, and Lovino Vargas. Right in front of me.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Well there's Luddy for ya. Mack's smiling at Lovi. Great, she's probably going to do something very stupid, very soon. "Hallo, Ich bin Deutschland. May I ask who you are?"

I know Mack is going to say something. Probably to get on Romano's good side before pissing him the fuck off. May as well stay quiet to avoid looking weird, and talking in unison. "Ciao, io sono Mackenzie. But I would prefer it if you would call me anything other than that. This, is Tamika. She is my best friend. You do anything to harm her and I will _personally_ end you. Oh and by the way," She started pointing at each of them, " Arthur Kirkland, England. Alfred F. Jones, America. Ludwig I don't know your last name, Germany. Last but not least, Lovino Vargas, South Italy, Romano." Mack finished off screaming about how adorable Lovi is and jumping on him then huggling him on the floor cooing in his ear while he called her a bastard.

As expected, all of them turned to me after that with a 'what the hell just happened' look on their faces. Might as well get into it. "Ok I'll explain if you answer a few questions first." Good nods all around. "Deutschland," Wow I love the look of appreciation on his face even brief, when I call him that and not Germany, "What year is it."

"2013."

"Nice short answer I like that. So we didn't go back in time as well as to another world that's good. Now do you have any questions, and raised hands no shouting." Yeah, trying to annoy America, while making a good impression on England, and Germany is probably a good idea. Now all their hands are raised. America looks like he's about to piss himself, and England and Germany look embarrassed to have their hands raised. I guess I've ignored England long enough, "Yes, England?" Wow, I'm enjoying this _way _too much.

"Hello love, can you tell me how you got here?" Aww! He is so gentlemanly!

"No sir. I am greatly sorry but I have abso-fucking-lutely no idea how we got here. Excuse my language." Okay I'm going to continue the torture on America. "Deutschland?"

"Ja, do you mind sharing how you and your friend know of us?"

Well expect the hardest question of all time from the drill-sergeant. "Umm, how the hell do I explain this? Uh, well, you see there is a show in our world called 'Hetalia' and um, that show is kind of about you guys. Uh, yeah." Okay hurry up with America before he questions further… "Now you America before you piss your pants. Oh, and before you say it, you are not my 'Hero'. You have to earn that rank for me and if I hear you say to me that you are a hero, I will slap you." Nailed it. Now _that_ is an approving look if I've ever seen one, but from England this time. Though, I am a little sorry that I made America sad.

"How old are you guys?"

"You'll think I'm lying but we are both 18."

Expecting input from Mack in 3, 2, "Hurray for legal drinking age!" Obviously that's her only contribution to this conversation.

"Well if you don't mind me askin' love, where are you from?"

Well we're from Canada so Mack and I are probably going to throw a bitch fit when they forget about him again. "We are Canadian. We are from Canada." There are the 'WTF' looks that were expected. "Do you guys not know who Canada is?!" There, just as planned. My shout has attracted a wild Mack into the fight.

"You guys don't know who Canada is?" Head shaking all around. Oh shit. "You know,

Oh Canada,

Our home and native land,

True patriot love,

In all thy sons command, and so on and so forth?"

I think that it is time for me to step in before she hurts someone. "Damn it America, he's your _twin _brother! But, whatever. We should be figuring out why we're here. Not discussing Canada."

"Ja, I agree." Good little Germany, being all responsible.

My POV

I have an idea about what might have happened. "England, have you been working on your magic lately?" Ya, that's the only idea that I have.

"Actually, no I haven't." Well, that ideas out the window.

"Vait, I have an idea." Smart little Germany.

"Yes Deutschland?" Aha, I think Tamika's still on a little adrenaline rush. I guess I am to but whatever.

"You guys said zat you were 18? Isn't zat ze age vhen you are an 'adult' over zere?"

Well yes. I didn't think of that. "Umm, ya."

"Dudes! When are your birthdays?"

"Well _dude_ my birthday is on March 4th." Why does he have to call us dude?

"And mine is on the 21st of June."

"Vell, vhen a new nation is born, other nations can feel it. 18 years ago on your birthdays, ve felt like a new country vas born. So ve searched around for days." How long is Germany's speech going to be? Get to the point already. "But, ve never found any one. But I zink ve just did. Vhat I'm trying to say is, you two are probably Countries."

A/N: Hello again! Before you say anything! Yes, I have realized that I'm bending age limits and shit like that but IDGAF! I suck at writing accents. IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES TELL ME AND I'LL PROBABLY FIX IT. Thanks for reading 3.


End file.
